


New To Everything

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon has a little chat with his new teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New To Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



It was lunch time and Jolyon was walking back to the Renault motorhome from the garage. It was Kevin's turn with the car after his two days of testing. He's so far spent the morning stood in front of the monitors next to Esteban as they read the incoming data from the car as Kevin goes round and round the track.

As he walks the short distance from the garage to their motorhome, he passes a small crowd of media near the Manor garage. Reporters had their microphones in hand as they ask their questions and listen intently to the answer. Jolyon sees familiar dark hair and golden skin and he feels his lips turn up a bit more as he spots Pascal diligently doing his media duties as his own teammate drives the car out today. He and Pascal have been seeing each other since they reunited as teammates during the Race of Champions.

It wasn't easy with Pascal being in Germany and Jolyon still traveling to races and preparing himself for the new season. But during the rare times that they were together were probably the happiest days that Jolyon's had. When Pascal got the Manor seat, he was the first that the German called and even asked him to stay over in his apartment in London. The few days that they spent living together felt like bliss. Waking up and going to bed next to each other, preparing and sharing meals and just forgetting anything related to work and just enjoying each other's company. 

He continues his walk back until he finally reaches the motorhome and is greeted by smiles from other members of the team. He grabs a plate and fills it up with his lunch before finding a table. He's shortly joined by Esteban with his own lunch in hand as the young Frenchman smiles at him as he takes a seat next to Jolyon. Esteban was easy to get along with, he seemed shy at first but they've seen each other in Enstone a handful of times but never really spoke to each other apart from nods of acknowledgement. Jolyon knows that Esteban and Pascal are good friends and spent some time right before testing started to train together. Despite that, he's never had the urge to ask them about each other, he wasn't one to pry and he didn't see the need to do it. 

They turn their heads when they see Kevin walk in, race suit tied to his waist as he heads for the food and smiles when he spots them and makes his way to their table. "You guys miss me?" Kevin says as he takes his seat and wags his brows to his new teammates. "Just a bit." Jolyon says in return as Esteban just smiles. "I'm touched." Kevin says before he takes a bite of his food. "How's the car?" Jolyon asks as he chews his food. Kevin pauses mid bite as he looks at Jolyon. "You know, still a car, still black. Still getting used to it." Kevin says as he shoves food in his mouth. "I'm just glad to be back, really." Kevin adds as he puts down his fork. Jolyon finds himself sometimes forgetting that this was Kevin's second shot in Formula 1.

He met the Dane when he was still in GP2, through Stoffel. Kevin has always been nice to him, smiling at him when they pass by each other and greeting each other. Jolyon was there when Kevin signed his contract and even offered to have drinks with him right after. They got to know each other better, realizing they have more in common than just their love for racing. How their hero was their dad and how racing was all that they've dreamed of since they were kids. Kevin eventually had to leave to go back to Switzerland, explaining to Jolyon that he's moved there right before Christmas. Jolyon was no stranger to gossip and he's heard his fair share of news about his new teammate, how he's now living with Daniil after McLaren dropped him. When Kevin's phone goes off and says that it was Daniil calling, Kevin only smiles at him before he picks it up and starts talking excitedly with the Russian. He hears the words 'home' and 'soon' and Jolyon was smart enough to piece things together. 

Jolyon doesn't realize that he's zoned out until Esteban places a glass of water in front of him. He smiles at the Frenchman before he takes a few gulps of water. "How do you do it? You and Daniil being together." Jolyon asks in a hushed tone. Kevin's eyes go wide for a bit before he gives him a soft smile. "I don't really know how to describe it. Last year was weird, we got to spend time because I was still traveling with McLaren but I still lived in Woking and him in Switzerland. Then I got injured and I was kicked out so we barely saw each other during those months. It wasn't until he asked me to move in with him that things got easier." Kevin explains as Jolyon tries to take in things. "Oh." Was all Jolyon could say. He doesn't really know what to say. Kevin and Daniil have been together since the end of their rookie year. They've survived Kevin leaving F1 and they only seemed to get stronger with every challenge thrown their way. 

"He talks about you a lot, Pascal, especially now that he's with Manor and you're my teammate." Esteban says out of the blue. "He really cares about you, Jo." He adds. Jolyon feels his cheeks go warm at Esteban's words. Kevin smiles at him, finally understanding the question. "That's cute. Just take it slow, things will fall into place." Kevin offers and Jolyon smiles. "We're still getting used to it. But he really means a lot to me." Jolyon says. He receives warms smiles from his teammates which he returns just as warmly. "Me and Pascal have been friends for a while and I've never seen him this happy. You two are really good for each other." Esteban says with a smile. "If you need advice or just want to talk, I'm more than happy to help." Kevin says. Jolyon could 't help but feel touched at their words. He barely knows the two of them and yet they've been nothing but kind and supportive. Jolyon can tell that he's more than lucky to not only have new teammates but also new friends to turn to. 

An engineer calls Kevin back to the garage for the afternoon session as another team member calls Esteban for his turn with the Media. They wave at Jolyon as they stand from the table and head their separate ways. He waves in return as he stay in place and brings out his phone to check if he has any messages. He sees one from his brother, another from his dad and one from Pascal. He couldn't help the smile spread on his lips as he opens the message. _'Dinner tonight? I miss you :)'_ The message says and Jolyon's smile turns into a huge grin. _'I'd love to. I miss you too <3'_ He sends out before tucking his phone back in his pocket. 

As he was making his way back to the garage, Jolyon catches sight of Pascal once more. This time, the German sees him and sends him a smile. Jolyon hesitates for a few seconds before thinking, screw it, and sends a wink towards Pascal. Pascal's smile grows wider before Jolyon disappears into the Renault garage. He heads straight to the monitors to check on how Kevin's doing but he couldn't help but let his mind wander to his little date later with Pascal.


End file.
